emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1659 (12th May 1992)
Plot Archie is coping well with Alice and Nick is pleased. Sarah is worried because Robert has been quiet since the pony incident. Annie lets slip that she is going to see an opera. Jack teases her and she is unusually defensive. Eric asks Joe not to pressure Elizabeth. Jack is childish when he pulls up all the holiday village signs that are on Emmerdale land. Nick asks Kathy to help convince their mum that Archie is suitable to look after Alice. Jack dumps the signposts at the holiday village and clashes with Joe. Carol wants help in the The Woolpack bar. She and Alan agree that Archie should not be looking after Alice. Alan speaks to Elizabeth about it. She defends Archie. Frank finds the signposts and realises who has dug them up. Annie is showing Sarah some photographs when Jack comes back from the holiday village. Elizabeth tells Joe that she is not going to take the job he has offered. He tells her that Eric has already spoken to him about it. Sarah is suspicious because Annie did not show her all her holiday photographs. Robert is bored. Sarah reassures him that she and Jack believe him about the horses and closing the gate. Caroline asks Alan's opinion about Archie looking after Alice. She is pleased that he shares the same opinions as her. Frank is furious about Jack's actions. He tells Joe to sort his brother out. Caroline is feeling guilty because she has not been around for her children, but she has to look after her mum as well. Alan assures her that he will take care of Alice. Seth has been missing all afternoon. Kathy visits Emmerdale and she and Sarah decide to give Robert private riding lessons at the farm. They are going to keep it a secret from Frank. Elizabeth is cool with Eric. She is not sure that they have a future together, but she does promise to think about them buying a place together. Eric is shocked as he never thought about buying, only renting. He confides in Alan that he cannot afford to buy but does not want Elizabeth to think that he is backing out. Seth looks in a state when he arrives at The Woolpack. He tried to use his cancelled credit card to buy some boots and was nearly arrested. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, farmland and yard *Home Farm Holiday Park - Site *Home Farm - Grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar and back room *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes